Unsure
by desichan17
Summary: deidara and sasori have been long time rivels. cause of teh redhead, deidara was always pissy, that is till he found a chatsite and made a new friend. could he be falling in love with someone he never met? and if he did met them...who are they?


i BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP /i

i BEEP BEEEP BEEEEP /i

"ugh..." a hand slid out from under the covers, trying to hit the alarm. it succeded in knocking the buzer tot he ground. there was a crash, and the beeping stopped. "WAS THAT YOUR ALARM BREAKING?!" a young teen shot up front bed, his blond hiar falling all over his face. "IM UP!!" "good" footsteps echoed the halls, and grew faint. the boy groined, and got up. he walked over to the mirroir. he was a mess. his longe blonde ahir looked like it lost a fight to a leafblower. his blue eye poked out fomr the mess. "time for school" he groined.

he came down the stairs an hour later. his hair was brushed, some up in a high pony, the rest fell over his sholder snad the left side of his face. he was wearing the school uniform. a white shirt, dark blue pants. the tie was long gone. "im going un" he grabbed an apple and was out the door.

as he bit the apple, he ajusted his messanger bag. h turned when he heard a load motor behind him. a motorcycle pulled up next to him. he looked up at the driver. it was a boy his age. his sliver hair slicked back, voilet eyes looked the boy over. a gold necklass dangled from the boys neck. he too wore the school uniform. "yo dei! wanna ride?" the blonde smiled. "hey hidan, sure" he jumpe onto the back of the veical, holding tight to the other boys shirt.

as they sped up, he tilted his head back, his blonde hair whipped in the wind, a smile came across his face. he loved the feeeling of wind. his name was deidara.

they arrived at the school, hidan parked in his usual spot. under a gaint oak. someone was waiting. he had an emotionless expression on, his raven black ahir shone in the sun, his side bangs fell in his face. onyx black eyes bore a the ground, his hands shoved in his pockets. deidara jumped off the bike, not careing that it was still driving. "itachi!" he ran over and hugged the boy. "hey dei." hidan came over. "sup ita?" they nodded and walked inside.

the boys were talking about their nights, lucky the they all had lockers right next to each other. deidara smiled as he heard his friends talk, he threw his math textbook in the locker. he, itachi and hidan ahd been best friends since elemanrey school. he stpped back from the locker his hand on the door. he turned his head and looked down the hall. suddenly he slammed the metal door. hidan and itachi looked up quickly. they followed the boys gaze. itachi sighed, and lead against the lockers. hidan smirked and followed suit. diedara kept his ground, glaring down the hall. a group of kids walked by, akward silence filled the air, the whole locker hall went quite. you could feel the tesion. there were 3 boys. one was a tall boy with a dark tan. his inky black ahir was tied back in a loose ponytail, his glasses were slipping of his nose, thick black line tattoos were visable on his arms. he didnt even glace at the trio. kakuzu. there was another boy, with aburn hair, multiple peicing covered his nose, ears and lips. he galnced over, then quickly looked starit ahead. pein. the last boy was smaller then the others. he had messy crimson hair, that just fell over his ruby eyes. he had a slight tan, a bit lighter then the tallist boys, he smirked as he walked by. sasori. he knew his presance pissed the other boys off. he 'tched' as he pashed, then they turned the conner. deidara clenched his fist's. itachi put a hand on the blondes shoulder. "relax." he sighed, and slucked slightly. his group and the redheads group always had this tension between them. a kinda of hostilaity. they've only bickered, but every knew that soon, somthing was gonna happen. hidan looked at the clock ."fuck dued! were late for gym!" they excahned looks, they sped off to the gym room.

"ok class! today we're playing vollyball!" they looked at each other and smiled. two of the other boys were in their class. this was the perfect chance for some trouble.

itachi was to serve first. he sighed and served. soon the game was in full throttle. hidan looked over at dedara and smirked. a lsight nod came from the blonde. deidara hit the ball towards the silver-haired boy. he jumped and spiked the ball. right into kakuzu's face. the boy stubbled back, and shook his head. he glared at hidan. the teacher had left for a momnet. kakuzu stormed to the net. "you did thaton porpose!" hidan folded his arms and walked forward, a teasing smirk plastred on his face. "and? you got no fucking proof!" kakuzu stepped over onto hidans side of the net. "hey hey! stay on your side dumbass!" he laughed. bad move. the angered boy shoved hidan against the nearby wall. "ooh! tough guy? bring it ya damn pansy!" that did it. a fist connected with hidans face. "hey un!" deidara jun forward and shouldered the boy. he stumbled and let the other go. deidar checked on his friend. he was lifted up. "you little shit!" he stared into kakuzu's inraged eyes. the blonde smiled. "turn around" he raised an eyebrow and listened. itachi was there. before he could react, the uchiha hit him in the but. he collosed and curled into a ball. "you!" the three boys turned. the teacher was back. "aww fuck" hidan hung his head. itachi sighed and started to walk out of the gym. deidara and hidan followe suits. "its 'k couch un, we know the way" the teacher scorlwed, then went to check on kakuzu.

"oh! hidan-kun are you ok?" "poor hidan-kun!" deidara and itachi sat out front the deans office, watching as hidan, who had a black eye, was swarmed by fangirls. "ladys, ladys! i got enough love for you all." he winked a a girl with bronwn hair into buns. "expectually you" she squeeld and amost faitned. "you three in here now!" the girls whined, but where shooed off to class.

they were all chilling at hidan's since he had his own place. "damn un a week suspension!" itachi sighed. "my brother wont let me hear the end of it" hidan laughed. "fuck! thats why i moved out! freedom dude!" deidara sighed. :my fathers gonna kill me un" itachi ooked at him. "it should'nt be anything new. we always get suspended." the blonde sighed again and nodded his head. he really looked worried. "yo dei, you can stay with me or ita ya know" deidara smiled at hidan. "thanks...i might take that offer up some time." itachi nodded his head. "anyday, just drop in. its cool. just dont let my parents know why" deidara nodded. itachi's parents knew nothing of their 'bad' streak at schol. in truth they thought he was angel...but really hidan deidara and itachi are gonna get their own drawer next term to hold their record's. "well, i should get home un" "what me to drive you?" "nah...sure" itahci smield. "be back later"

"thanks itachi!" diedara walked into his house. i oh good /i it smelled like fabreeze. not the usual stuff. Sighing, he headed into his room. He threw his backpack onto his bed. He quickly pulled out some homemade bobms he brought and hid them under his bed. They would be for a later time… "what now un?" he looked over at his compuer i hmm…they were saying their was a new chat website /i shugging his shoulders he decied to try it out.

After about an hour, he finally found the right website. He made a name. 'bombboy17' he made his icon a picture of two rocks, that suddenly blew up. God he loved compter graphics. He looked around the site. He clicked a room with about 5 people. He anted people, but not crowded. Hmmm.. the room was called the 'snake pit' he chuckled and signed on. Ater chatting with some people, and finding them udderly boring, he was bout to sign off, when a message popped up.

i scorpion15: hey your new /i deidara sat back down.

i bombboy17: ya? And?

Scorpion15: nothing. Just wanted to say hey.

Bombboy17: …..hey…..nice icon/i

It was true. It was a icon of a blood red scopian, with a sandy background.

i Scorpion15: I take it you're a guy?

Bombboy: ya…you?

Scorpion15: ya….last time I checked.

Bombboy17: lol you funny /i

They talked for what seemed like hours. The blonde onl signed off when he heard the front door open. He quickly said bie, then preteaded to be sleeping. His door opened for amoment. Then closed.

He let outa soft sigh. He had taled to scorpion15 for 3 hours. He learned a lot. The boy liked puppets, lived with his grandma, went to high school, hated it, had had a sense of humor. He smiled as he started to really fall asllep. i I can talk to someone…/i sure he had hidan and Itachi, but some stuff he kept inside, and he hated it. i maybe suspension isn't to bad after all…./i

P

Its been two days since his been suspened. Since his father left before deidara, he had no idea. The blonde both afternoons talking to his new online friend. He had'nt seen his friends latly. His father disapproved of them greatly, and Itachi was grounded. Hidan was nowhere to be seen. He called the boy, and left him a message to meesage him on the chatsite. Apparently he was home.

Jashin12: yo

Bombboy17: dear god

Jashin12: you mean dear jashin!

Bombboy17: ….

Jashin12: jk…how r u?

Bombboy17: good u?

Jashin12: great! Being ususpened gives me more time to hang with the ladys! ;)

Bombboy17: watever.

Jashin12: want me to stop by? I can get some beers and a girl 4 ya

Bombboy17: im fine…

scorpain15 signed on

bombboy17: uh..u have fun! G2g!

jashin12 sighed off

scorpian15: hey

bombboy17: …hi…

scorpian15: whats wrong?

bombboy17: i…don't know…..

scorpian15: lol…why arnt u out with ur frinds?

bombboy17: y arnt u?

scorpian15:…..i don't have any good friends…

bombboy17: oh…

scorpian15/…..can you do me a favor

bombboy17: wah?

scorpian15: go hang out with your friends, and live it up….for me?

bombboy17: really?...um…ok?

bombboy17 signed off

"yo hidan, that offer still open?"

i hehe! Fuck of course! Be outside your house iu n tne…I hope you like brunettes…./i

i im not even gonna ask /i

the next moring deidara got up really early. His father was asleep, so he snuck out the window.

as he walkaed though the park, hands stuffed the pockets f his ripped jeans, he tought of the night before. They drank, were 'merry' Itachi even showed up! One girl got a bit too drunk and was al over the poor blonde. He just pushed her away. He always did. Only drunk girls tried to get near him, and he didn't even wanna be near them then. He sighed, and climbed into a tree. He layed down and sighed, A smile laced his sunkissed face. The morning brisk wind blew though his hair, it fell around in the branch like a halo. He wore only a pair of ripped jeans and black top, but felt completely fine. He loved the cold. He pulled a small bird out of his backpack. He put a small metal object on it. The caly bird was throwen into the sky. His smile grew as it explouded. The colors matched those that were appering in the once black sky. The boy sighed sadly.i gotta get home before dad gets up or im doomed /i he easly swung down from the tree, the sprinted off back to his house.

Little did he know someone was watching him.

The blonde got home and turned on his chatroom.

There was a message.

Scorpain15: u like music? i bet u don't have a cd player. Go to the old oak in the park sometime this week. I left you a gift. Don't worry I wont be there bie!

He raised an eyebrow. i how did he know un? Oh ya…/i the blonde complained about wanting a cd player…

He swoed up at the park with hidan. Never to safe ya know? He looked at the tree. In the knothole was a gift. He pulled it out and read the card.

i hey bombboy17!! Hope u like it! /i

the blonde opened it and gasped. Hidan looked over. "holy crap!" it was the newest cd player out. It was like 400! "ya gotta great friend there damn!" the blonde felt tears in his eyes. i I gotta do something! /i

a message aperred on scorian15's screen

S15- dude! I love it you freacking rock! I want to pay you back. Check the tree. Lol that can become our 'note' place….my dad's thinking of taken my computer. See ya!!

The blonde walked by the know on his way to school he smiled when he saw his blue pakage gone. He had made a clay scorpain he painted red. It took 5 hours.

He strolled into school. He smiled an Itachi. "ready?" hidan popped up. "aww hell ya." The blonde smiled. "three…two…one…"

BBOOOOOMMMM

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"GET IN MY OFFICE NOW! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

they were each getting yelled at. "deidara! If you get introuble any more they're gonna take you from your father and put you in a foster home!" i that's the idea /i he huffed. "watcha gonna do about it?" he got up and left the room. He smiled at them. "its in the works guys" they nodded. Thy all wanted to help deidara get out of his house. "now…to the coner store?" Itachi shok his head. "you go. One more arrest and im gonna be home schooled." They waved good bie. Hidan put his black hood up, his hands in his pocket. "lets go" a dark look in his eye, a strange bulge in his pocket. Deidara knew hell was gonna raise.

"here! Take it all!" hidan smiled and took the money. "thanks fucker!" they ran outside. "aww fuck…they're getting faster. Deidara smiled and held out his hands as the cops cuffed him. "the fuzzy's to the rescue" they shoved him in the car. Hidan smirked at the driver. "hey Harold. Hows that kids?" he turned to the other officer "hows jenny? Dumped her shitbg boyfriend? Im single ya know" the rolled their eyes and drove on. Hidan kept making deidara laugh the whole ride.

"im bored un" deidara and hidan were laying on some cots in a cell. Hidan pulled out a can of spray paint and started to paint the wall. 'hidan was here. Praise jashin!' deidara smirked and took the bottle. It was red. He drew a picture of a big rock, and then a little rock. That was becoming his symbol. He had a keychain like that, and it was his icon on his chatsite. "ahh, getting your own tag are ya now?" hidan drew the symbl for jashin then a small h in the middle. "alright, lets get the fuck out of here" the blonde nodded. Making sure noone was coimg, hidan stood on the cot and ran his hands over the bricks. He stopped when he came to a chiped up brick. He smiled and press his hands against it. With one hard push, it slid out of the holder and to the ground below. He ran his hands to theone nect to it. It was below the window. with the first brick gone, a creak in the second brick was clear. He took of the front half, revling the bars to the window. as quitly as he could, he slid the bars out of the window. "dei! Come on!" he whispered. The blonde climbed onto the cot. Holding the now barless window frame, he jumped out. Hidan followed suit. "ok come here" hidan climbed on dei's shoulders. He put the bricks and bars back. It looked like they never left. Exchaing chuckles, they made a mad dash for town.

"alright, bie un!" diedar smiled and walked into his house. He was heading to the kitchen when he stopped. The smell of beer and cigrettes filled the air. Forgetting food, he made a ran into his room. Quickly, but quitly closing the dorr, he turned both locks on his door. Sghing, he flopped onto his bed. i what a day. /i suddenly he umped up. He quickly ran to his computer and logged on to chat. Scorpion wasn't on. He left a message though.

i dear bb17. I love the gift. Truly artistic, and handcrafted! I left you a surprise, but couldn't wrap it up. Some kid set off a bomb in the school .i know who it was too. This crazy nut named deidara. sigh he'll never learn. One day…I bet his gonna blow him self up…anyways! Look forward for the next chat!/i

he leand back and smiled. "so ya go to my school eh? AND you know me?" a thought hit him "I can see what he thinks of me!' smiled to himself he wrote back.

i dear s15 im glad ya like it! So about the bomb at school, this deidara. A friend of yours? You seem to know him well bb 4 now bb17 /i he hit sent just as a harsh knock shook his door. "open this door now!" he quickly turned the machine off, and ran to the door. He opned it to a pissed man. He was quite tall, toing over the boy. he had blonde ahir that fell to his ears. By the looks it had'nt been brushed for days. He smelled of beer, bo and smaoke. Deidara held back the urge to cover his nose. "h-hi father" he yawned. "I was just taking a nap!" the man growled slighty, then lend aganst the doorframe. "I got a call. In trouble again!" the big man stepped forward. the blonde cringed, and got himself ready for a long night.

"god damnit" thank god it ws saterday. Diedar was lending against a wall. His dad did a number. He had to wear a black jacket over his white tee, to hid his bruise's. thankfully the black eye was his left one, covered by bangs. He sighed, he could see his breath due to the brisk morning air.

"hey you"

the boy turned his head. i aww fuck /i three kids approached him. Two boys and a girl. "you set that little bomb off in my locker you fucker!" he looked the boy over. He had plae skin, and short white ahir. His purple lipstick jumped out against his face. He eyes the others. The girl had long redish pink hair, bangs that fell in her eyes. the second boy was tan, with huge musclues. i brillent /i 'moring sakon" he greeted the pale biy, then turned to the others. "kidomaru, tayuya" the tan boy nodded his head. The girl smiled. Sakon glared at her. He cracked his fist's. "im gonna make you pay for the damage blondie" he took a step closer. Deidara stood still. He sighed. "look dude, ive been puvarished today already. There a line ya know" he smiled and showed the black eye. Tayuya gasped but quickly looked at the gorund. "come on sakon this is stupid!" the boy spun around. "don't order me aroud you witch!" kidomaru sighed. He nodded at deidara then turned to leve. He knew better then to intefear when those two o at it. Besides, he had no problem with diedar, so he didn't want to be part of this. Tayuya shoot him a look as if to say run. "sakon! Just go pick on someone else wont you?! what has he done? Hwo was he suppose to know it was your locker!?" the pale boys eyes widned. "now I see." He smirked slighty. She glared at him. "see what? You're a compleat moron with no fucking clue!" she gasped when he slapped her. "don't raise your voice at me!" she shot him a glare, but there was pain in it. "you bastered! G-go to hell!" he raised his hand again. The girl flichied, but it never came. She looked up. Deidara was holding the pale boys hand. "ok, now its my problem. You never strike a girl" sakon sneered at him. "fine then" he used his free hand and hit deidara in the stomache. "sakon!" she looked at the blonde. She ran at the white hairedboy. He hit her, she fell to the ground. He turned bck to deidara. Now your really on my bad side!"

he clobbered the poor blonde, who couldn't fight back, for he was to sore from his fathers beating. Every time tayuya tried to stop him, she was thrown back. Finally, she cryed out, and he stopped. He turned and saw her face soaked with tears. He looked at his kunckels, dripping blood. His eyes widnened. He grabbed tayuya and ran away from the scene.

Deidara was slumped against the wall, he slid to the gorund, his vison became blurry.

Things happened, he only saw parts though.

Someone walked up to him, blocking out the sun. they mumbled something, then reached into his pocket. He gorined, but that's all he could say. 'man, they got you good" he could make out the voice, but they placed something cloud and solid into is hand. They started to walk away. Everything went black.

A groin came from the blonde. He struggled to sit up. "what the hell un?" he was in a bed. He screamed when hidans faced suddenly appered. "sup sleeping beuty?" he turned to the bedroom door. "yo ita his finally awake! Hurry the fuck up!" he turned back to the blonde. "wou you took a beating boy!" Itachi walked into the room. With a bowl. He calm sat down on the bed. He lifted out a small cloth, and getly pressed it to the blondes face, wipping away any blood. Deidara was use to itachi's soft touch by now. He got into fights a lot. "it was sakon un. It was his locker I blew up." Hidan raised an eyebrow. "I thought you knew. " he smiled. "I did un" Itachi rolled his eyes. "how did you find me un?" Itachi stopped and looked him in the eyes. "deidara, you text us 'sos'" i wha…t-that person! /i he blushed "o-oh ya..forgot un" hidan smiled and grabbed his own phone. "im gnna call your pops" "what?!" "fuck you cant go back like that!" the phone rang and the room went quite. "yo! Mr. iwa its hidan!...yep we got deidara here" he was careful not to cruse Itachi sighed and took the phone. "hello mr. iwa sir? Yes this is Itachi" deidara sighed with relief. His father hated hidan, but had some respect of the uchiha boy. "yes deidara is with us. We are working on a school project. It will take the weekend so amy he stay oer with me?...i understand……I will…..ok click"

Deidara looked up with pleading eyes. "he said fine. Stay out of trouble" "YEA!" forgetting the pain he jumped up and hugged the boy. "OW!!" hidan pushed him back on the bed. "relax you fucking moron! Youll make your ingury worse!" he nodded and layed down. The boy sighed. "fine" the tow firneds exchanged looks, then left theroom. "rest" Itachi ordered before closing the door. Sighing again, deidara looked at his phone. 'new text' "un?" he opend the phone. His eyes went wide at the few words written on the little screen.

i I know who you are 'bombboy17' –kisame/i

ik-kisame was the one…who found me?.../i there was no return address.

Deidara awoke to a famire beeping. His phine. He flipped open the phone.

i hope ur friends came/i

this time there was a number.

i this is kisame?! Why did you help me?! how do you know im bb17?! /i

he waited…prying..yes! the screen lit up.

i im not sorpian if that's what you think. His my friend. I know it was u cause yur icon is the same as the keychian on your backpack /i holy crap his good i and I helped you, cause…I don't know…I just did. Look. I hate texting we NEED to talk. Ill call/i

somehow, he conviced Itachi to let him go for a walk. The blonde breathed in the cold eveing air, and lended agansit a tree in the uchiha's backyard.

The phone rang.

click

"hello?"

i …..hi…../i

he was greeted by a deep voice.

"tell me everything now!"

i ok ok calm down…you see im friends with scorian17…..i wont say who he is though. The thing is….ever since he found that chat site his been differt…well…since his found YOU /i diedars heart skiped a beat. i everyday he checks his chatroom, waiting for you to come on. He talks about you, and when I wento his house, he treated the scorpain you gave him like it was a newborn baby or something. You…took his heart…/i

'h-he l-like me?!"

i yes...when you find out who it is…if you hurt him…ill kill you. ive never seen him this happy. Ive actually seen him smiling! That's very rare with him. /i

deidara sighed.

"fine…but don't tell him who I am. i…want to talk to him more…"

i you can talk in person/i

"im sacred…would if im not what he wats?"

i cough trust me…you're a walking bags of his wants/i

"what?"

i he wants…trust me, he's wanted you before all this./i

deidara turned bright red.

"um…ok I gotta go bie!"

he hung up the phone, his face buring. He quickly ran inside and into itachi's room. He alyed on the bed and threw a pillow over his face. i he…wants me?./i

hidan poked his head into the room. "how wants you?" deidara at up. "I said that out loud un?!" "esy! Oh fuck your telling!" hidan dragged his friend down to tiachi's living room. "guys calm down…now…Moive time" the two looked up and smiled. The only time Itachi was a narol laughy, goffy teen was during a sleep over with them. They had an impact on the kid. Hidan grabbed some popcorn, and deidara grabbed a thing of soda.

They stayed up all night watching moives. Deidara clung to hidan when saw come on, while Itachi watched in interst.

They next moring, Itachi mom came donw stair and smiled. All the boys were laying on the floor, ontop a blanket. Itachi was sleeping peacefully, deidara was clinging to his arm, curled up like a little kid. Hidan's back was pressed to deidara's. she giggling and took a picture. i they're gonna hate me /i

After saying goodbie to his friends, deidara headed into town. "you little shit!" deidara turned and saw three kids standing in a circle. Curious he walked over. In the circle, someone was curled up in a ball, taking kicks to the stomache. He raised an eyebrow when he saw crimson hair. Sasori akasuna. He walked over to the cicle, and pushed one of the boys aside. "what the hell are you doing un?" the boy looked at him ans smirked. "this shithead was talking to my babysis, probely trying to make a move. So were teaching him some respect." The blonde sighed. "dude you always jump to conclusions un. Just leave the kid alone" they looked at him surprised. "since when do you care about akasuna?" "I don't un. i owe a friend of his a favor. Leave now are regert it un." the boy snickered and cracked his knuckles. "wana fight huh?" be fore he could react, deidara punched him in the stomace, elbowed him in the face and kicked him backwords. The others stood, their jaws dropped. Deidara took him out in less then 3 mintues. He smirked and look up at the others. "boo" they tripped over each other as they ran away. The blonde shook his head and turned to the fallen boy. he grabbed the redhead by his shoulder and pulled him up. The boy groined, and weakly looked up at the blonde. "w-why?" "I already said. I owed one of your friends un" "oh" suddenly he lost he footing and fell forward. The blonde sighed and put the boys arms around his neck. "great un" with his other hand he pulled out his cell and texted kisame to come to the park.

"where am i?" sasori opened his eyes. he was on a bench, deidara looking down at him. "dumbass un" hr glared at the blonde. "why the hell did you do that?! I didn't need saving!" despite the sering pain, hr sat up. "I owe your friend a favor got it un?! I don't give a shit about you" he folded his arms and sat down. He jumped when he phone went off. "hello un?" i its me kisame. Why do you want me to come to the park? /i "I have sasori here un. he's pretty beat up." i why do YOU have him? /i "I felt I owed you after you helped me, so I stopped some kids from beting him to a pulp." He heard the fish like boy sigh. i sorry kid, but I cant come. You gotta take care of him/i "fuck no un!" the other boy had already hung up. "bitch un" he cursed at the phone. he stood, and pulled sasori up. "come" he put the boys arm around his shoulder, and started to his house.

"sit" he gently pushed the redhead onto his bed. "and be quite un" he left then returned with some bandages and a bowl of water. The redhead noticed deidara was whispering. "whast wrong?" the boy shed him. "be right back. Don't move and DON'T make a noise!" he slipped out of the room.

Deidara looked around the livingroom, then let out a sigh of reliefe. His father was out, which ment he wouldn't be back till late tonight. He walked back into the his room. "why kind of idiot are you un?" sasori looked up. "ugh no that's not what happened. The guys sister is in my math class. She missed class today so I was giving her the todays notes. That's all." Deidara nodded and proceeded to clean to boys cuts. What did kisame do??" deidara looked up quickly. "well…I only have two friends and kakuzu ouldnt help some enless moneys involded."he was silent for a moment, wrapping a banged around his arm. "the other day I got jumped un…kisame found me and called me friends…if he didn't I would have been left there…who knows what could have happened un…" he nodded and looked out the window. "w-what time is it?" the blonde looked to the clock. "3 un" "oh shit!" the boy groined and drooped his head. "whats wrong un?" "nothing!" he said rather quick. Deidara rolled his eyes and stood. He was finally done. "im gonna throw this out and take a shower. Rest un." he turned away. "wait! Can I uh…email my parents at work to tell them ill be late!" he sighed and nodded.

Deidara sighed, the hot water scodling his skin. i I gotta get him outta here before father comes back..or else he could-wait no! why do I care what happens to him? ugh…im gonna kill kisame for this…oh shit! /i he suddenly remembered he had left his converstion up on the computer. Oh wiat…he minimized it. Shrugging his shoulders he washed his hair.

Sasori sighed and moved the mouse. The black screen vanished replaced by a picture. It was deidara, and his two friends. Deidara was in the middle, his arms around his friends. Itachi was actually smilng and waving. Hidan had an elbow on deidara's shoulder and flipping the camera of with a big smile. he raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. i he's so lucky…he and hi friends are so close…I mean sure kisame and kakuzu are my friends but…we're nt as close…hell we've never even been over each others house's!" ignoring the thought he noticed something minimized. He clicked it and a chat box popped up. Curious, he read though the chat. As he scrolled from the top to the bottem, his eyes widened. He noticed another thing minimized. An email he read this as well, not caring about the blonde privacy. To was addressed to Jashin12.

i dear hidan,

I um…gotta tell you and Itachi something…you see I found this chat site as you know, and ive been talking to this kid on there…and…um….guys…I think im gay. I cant get him out of my head! And…im gonna met him. im gonna message him to meet me tomorrow night. Please…I understand if your weirded out..but…i..i really like this guy. Anyways just wanted you to know. See ya later

-deidara /i

deidara put a towl around his waist and walked into his room, humming a tune from the cd he got. When he walked in his room, he had forgotten sasori was there. His blushed and let out a squeek. The boy turned, his red face turning redder. "….I-I um…" he couldn't help himself. His eyes traced the boys toned stomache, and nice tan. He saw how the wet blonde hair stuck to his face and back. He gulped and tore his gaze away. "i-ill g-go" deidara blinked and saw that his email and chat was up. Sasori followed his gaze. "um..t-those w-were up when I got on" he lied. The blonde's eye widened. Now he relized why sasori was already blushing. "you read them un!!" no use laying now. He nodded his head and stood, leaving the room. The blonde gasped then grabbed some clothes on his bed. "great! Now a kid that hates me now my secret un!" he slammed the bedroom door. Sasori looked at the door and sighed. "now the whole school will un" he said more softly. Sasori put his arm on the door and layed his head on it. "i-I don't hate you." ther was silence on the other side of the door. "w-what un?" he took a deep breath. Conffesion time. Wonderful. "I dont hate you" he repeated. "then why do you always treat me so coldly! You have since jr. high!!" he sighed again, his head still lending on the door. "no….i…don't…I guess I should explain huh?" the was a silece that scream 'no duh!' "look….i know this is gonna sound…but…I always made fun of you cause i…liked you…I always have…" he took another deep breath. "I thought…if I was mean to you…you'd never catch on that I liked you….kisame did though…" he could hear the zipper from deidara's pants go up. "im sorry……b-but….i never thought youd feel the same..but…I guess you do seeing you want to meet me tomorrow.." the door thew open. Sasori gasped and fell into the room, ontop of deidara'. He caught the boy, and held him by his shoulders. Sasori blushed sense deidara didn't have a shirt on "your scorpain un?!" "…yes…." "your telling me this whole time the kid im falling in love with is a kid who pretend to hate me un?!" silence. "when you put it that's way…." "damn it! Why didn't you tell me un?!" saosir looked away. "afaird of this…of you hating me more" deidara looked him in the eyes. "you bastered…i….and to think in jr. high I too had a crush on you un " sasori looked up to see deidara blushing. "i-I cant belive this un…im actually in love with akatsuna sasori…" the redhead blinked then surprised the blonde by crashing their lips. Deidara stepped back, relasing the boy. sasori grabbed deidard's wrist to keep him from pulling away. Deidara's foot landed on that shirt on the floor. He sqeeked as he slipped, fail\ling backwords. Saori had a tight hold on his wirst, so he fell as well. They tumbled onto the mattress on the floor that deidara called a bed.

Sasori pulled away, gazing into the blue eyes. "god I wanted you for so long" his hand slid down the boys chest. "every year we were togther, you grew hotter, and I had the resist the urge not to take you." deidara looked up into the eyes of the one he had fallen for. "i..i..." sasori silenced him with another kiss. This time he pushed his toungue into the boys mouth. He broke the kiss only to pull of his shirt. He ran his hands down the boys chest again, tracing the muscles. Deidara squired under him. "whats wrong?" deidara's pants had grown noticble tight. Sasori smirked and started to kiss the blondes neck. "so you DO want this." He moined a yes. Sasori kissed down the chest to his pants. He unzippered them with his teeth. Deidara gulped when they and his boxers were thorwen aside. Sasori smirked and engulfed the boys hardened member. deidara inhaled sharply, and moined as sasori started to lick the boys member. "s-sas-sasori!" he smirked and started to hum, while his hand pumped the blonde. He threw his head back and moined. Sasori pulled away. He didn't want deidara to come yet. Deidara looked at the boy, his eyes glazed with lust. Sasori crawled up and kissed the blonde. "relax" his hand slid down the boys thigh. He loward himself a little and put himself infront of the blonde entrance. "ready?" "y-yes" he smiled and gently gripped the boys thighs before entering him. he's waited for this for too long to wait anymore. Deidara bit his lip and muffled a cry as he got use to sasori's size. He felt the blonde shifted, telling him to move. He lend down and kissed the boy as he thrust into him. deidara let out a cry, and gripped sasori's shoulders. Soon, sasori picked up pace, his hand pumping the blondes member. his crys melted into moins and his grip loosened. "s-sasori…" the redhead looked at the boy, and it was enough to set him off. The blondes eye were glazed with lust, his body shined with sweat as he panted the redheads name. he thrust in to the blonde once more, and deidar let out a deep moin. "saso..im…gonna" he didn't finsh. He came all over he and sasori's stomaches. Sasori moined the blonde name and also came. He pulled out and fell ontop of the boy. "dei-chan…ive wanted to do that for so long" he smiled and rolled off the blonde, pulling him into a bear hug. "i-I love you" deidara closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the boy. "I,…love you too" they closed their eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

Itachi and hidans eyes went wide, their jaws dropped as they heard the sounds in the room. They ran out of the house and down the road. "shit!" they heard a laugh and looked up. Kisame was lending against the wall of a bulinding. He stood up and walked to them. "so sasori told your blonde friend the truth?" they nodded, their cheeks burning. "damn…I need to find someone like that!" hidan smirked and looked at Itachi. "I think im gonna find someone on that site" Itachi gave the boy disgusted face. "pervert" "fuck ya!"


End file.
